villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:F.A.N.G
and Professor Hojo. Hell, if you're in the receiving end of his deadly venom, you better pray that you'll die a slow and painful death in two minutes!]] If you think M. Bison is messed up, there's another one who's even more messed up than him: it's his fanatical right-hand man, F.A.N.G. For my proposal on Bison, go here. What is the work Street Fighter V is the latest installment of Capcom's longrunning Street Fighter franchise. It was first released back in February 16, 2016. Over the next years, the game underwent changes in each season passes. The game underwent further updates in the form of Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition in 2017, and the latest being Street Fighter V: Champion Edition, which was recently announced in November 17, 2019, set to be released on February 14, 2020. Who is the villain F.A.N.G is one of the main antagonists of the game, and is the right-hand man of Shadaloo's tyrant, M. Bison, who offered him a place into the criminal syndicate as one of its Four Kings after Sagat's defection. F.A.N.G was the newly inducted leader of the Nguuhao, one of the largest cartels in Asia and one that was infamous for kidnapping children to train into assassins. As one of those children, F.A.N.G was forced to learn the ways of the Poison Hand by way of exposing him to poison in controlled environments with the hope of eventually teaching him to turn the natural poisons in his body into a weapon, and in abject poverty to have them learn the unforgiving coldness of the criminal underworld and the streets. F.A.N.G grew up watching children all around him die, but he emerged as the cartel's strongest ever user of the Poison Hand, being dubbed "the Fang of the Nguuhao". Along with three other survivors he referred to as his brothers who had helped each other survive, they soon made headway into the underworld of Asia as professional assassins and made their mark. It is implied later that F.A.N.G's first job as a professional assassin was to kill his three "brothers", a task which he completed using an ancient Nguuhao dagger. In his character story 'Predator and Prey', his profile grew large enough for him to be sent on a mission to assassinate M. Bison with the assistance of other Nguuhao assassins (who apparently grew to fear and despise F.A.N.G). Attempting to lower Bison's guard by pretending to swear fealty to Shadaloo, F.A.N.G and his fellow assassins attacked M. Bison, only to be easily defeated due to Bison's immunity to their poisons. With the other assassins being slaughtered one by one, F.A.N.G continued to fight, driven by an intense desire to live. Sensing F.A.N.G's strength after killing every other Nguuhao assassin, Bison spares his life when F.A.N.G tries to surrender, telling F.A.N.G that he does not demand loyalty, but power, and that being of use will give him a life in Shadaloo. Gaining an intense respect and devotion towards M. Bison due to his power and wisdom, F.A.N.G works his way up Shadaloo's ranks, eventually becoming one of Shadaloo's Four Heavenly Kings, and heading research and administrative operations. He is one of the masterminds behind the Dolls project and plays an integral role in the planning and initiation of Shadaloo's latest bid to take over the world: Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. What did he do? Character episodes In M. Bison's character story, F.A.N.G, and the rest of the Four Kings are present at a meeting along with a few of the Dolls (Enero, Xiayu and Jianyu), discussing the status of their operations. When Bison discovers C. Viper's presence, F.A.N.G chides her for spying on them. In Cammy's character story, he recognizes Cammy by her former codename (Killer Bee). He also tells her about Operation C.H.A.I.N.S before warning her that if she interferes, he will kill her with no mercy. In Nash's character story, F.A.N.G interrupts the confrontation between a revived Charlie Nash and Ed. After a brief scuffle, F.A.N.G uses his poison cloud to escape with Ed. In Alex's character story, F.A.N.G kidnaps Alex and forces him to fight in his lab's testing room against simulated versions of fighters. When Alex's overwhelming strength starts to cause the lab to crumble, F.A.N.G knocks out Alex and has him transported back to where he was found, with Alex waking up thinking it was a dream. In Vega's character story, F.A.N.G tells Vega about how he increased the Dolls' combat power, but Vega calls him pathetic. Enraged, he tells Vega to mind his tone and they get into a brief scuffle. A low rank Shadaloo soldier shows F.A.N.G and Vega where Cammy and Juni are, with F.A.N.G referring to Juni (who he plans to re-calibrate back into a Doll state) as "006". Vega leaves to find Cammy and Juni while calling F.A.N.G's plans ugly, much to his anger. In Guile's character story, F.A.N.G confronts Abel, who is revealed to be a disguised Shadaloo soldier. He badly damages Abel and is about to finish him off with his poison, but is interrupted when Guile nearly manages to hit him with his Sonic Boom, which drags F.A.N.G into a fight with both of them. Afterwards, F.A.N.G escapes using his poison cloud and warns Guile that he will pay for his interference. In Balrog's character story, F.A.N.G confronts him about potentially betraying the organization, and about the existence of Ed. They battle, but F.A.N.G is eventually called on another assignment and is forced to leave. In Juri's character story, F.A.N.G attacks her for intruding on the Shadaloo base and insulting him. In the end, Juri is forced to retreat. A Shadow Falls The story follows F.A.N.G's plan to conquer the world for M. Bison and Shadaloo. Using 7 enormous artificial Black Moons, and several kidnapped and threatened researchers and hackers, Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. is a plan by F.A.N.G to spread fear across the globe and strengthen M. Bison to the point of invincibility. F.A.N.G is first seen in the story killing "The Usher", a hacker and friend of Rashid, for apparently betraying Shadaloo and M. Bison. In order for Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. to commence, certain keys were required to control the Black Moons, but due to the efforts of the The Usher, they were lost to F.A.N.G and disseminated around the world. He finds the first one after he catches Rashid infiltrating a Shadaloo base. He defeats him, taking his piece, and prepares to initiate the plan. He uses the piece to activate one of the moons, leading to a catastrophic electromagnetic pulse that shuts down all of New York. Arriving at New York with the other Kings of Shadaloo, F.A.N.G is seen celebrating this achievement and irritating his allies with his elitism. He is revealed to be responsible for re-calibrating the Dolls, and then expresses the ultimate goal of Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. as spreading fear and despair across the globe so M. Bison can feed off of it and strengthen his Psycho Power, as it is boosted by negative emotions. F.A.N.G has Balrog and Vega test their skills against two Psycho Power-enhanced Shadaloo soldiers, but then the World Warriors arrive to attack M. Bison only to be fought off. F.A.N.G wishes to pursue them, but is held back by Bison. F.A.N.G continues his search for the missing pieces and arrives at Brazil. While looking for Laura, who had another one of the pieces, he discovers it was given to her younger brother, Sean. He threatens Sean for the piece until Ken suddenly knocks him away, saving Sean. F.A.N.G becomes dismayed and is prepared to continue fighting, but one of his soldiers informs him that the Shadaloo's base was infiltrated. Hearing this, he quickly retreats using poison clouds. At the Shadaloo base, F.A.N.G confronts both Chun-Li and Karin, who are attempting to halt the Black Moons from functioning. F.A.N.G is held off long enough by Karin for Chun-Li to shut down the program, and he warns both that he will initiate a back-up plan which cannot be stopped. He confronts the hacker Li-Fen and forces her to begin the descent program for the Black Moons, putting them on a collision course with Earth which would cause enormous casualties across the globe. Necalli then appears and F.A.N.G wants to fight him, but Bison calms him knowing that everything is going according to plan and he will fight Necalli in his stead. When Bison beats Necalli, F.A.N.G attacks him, which forces Necalli to retreat in the form of black sludge. When the World Warriors begin their final assault on the Shadaloo base, F.A.N.G is seen present as Bison continues to charge his Psycho Power, and later he activates a self-destruct program on the Dolls when it becomes clear they are losing the battle. Rashid sneaks into the control room and manages to abort Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. using a loophole his missing hacker friend created, which causes F.A.N.G to seethe with anger. F.A.N.G admits that he killed Rashid's friend in a tirade, causing Rashid to charge at him in rage. In the ensuing fight, F.A.N.G is briefly knocked down but manages to attack Rashid with a poison jab from the back, incapacitating him. During the fight, however, Rashid destroyed a device F.A.N.G used to control the Dolls. Nevertheless, he attempts to resume Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. but he is confronted by Marz, one of the Dolls who regained control over herself. F.A.N.G defeats her and is about to kill her, but Rashid recovers and distracts him by throwing a chess piece at his head. In that moment, Marz tackles F.A.N.G to the edge of the platform over a perilous fall, with the intent of killing them both. F.A.N.G loses his grip, and both of them to fall into the control room reactor, with F.A.N.G lamenting that he was too young to die. F.A.N.G barely survives Marz's sacrifice, stumbling forward onto the bottom floor of the base. F.A.N.G angrily blames Li-Fen for presumably revealing how to abort his plans, prompting Chun-Li to defend the child against a weakened and frustrated F.A.N.G. He is finally knocked out before he is able to get to M. Bison's side. After Ryu defeats Bison, F.A.N.G arrives to see his lord dissipate in a blue light. He screams in anguish as the base starts to fall apart around him and is unseen for the rest of the story. Though implied to have died with Bison, F.A.N.G actually survived. In his side story, Toxicity states that while trying to reestablish Shadaloo on his own terms, he came across with a prostitute in Shanghai. Where he not only took her as his protege and gave her the name "Phantom", he offers her assistance to kill her abusive brother by offering him money soaked with poison and the Nguuhao dagger he used to kill his "brothers". Mitigating Factors Though his side story had showcased a Pet the Dog moment where he took in a prostitute as his protege to silence her abusive brother who has blackmailed her. However, this does not curb down the despicable acts F.A.N.G has committed on top of being a Bison loyalist. The fact that he was trained as an assassin at an early age by a criminal syndicate doesn't help matters either; living with a Social Darwinist credo in a predatory level. He has even earned the ire of fellow Shadaloo higher-ups, Balrog and Vega, who might have self-serving interests at best, but draw the line on his control freak tendencies, and Birdie forced to leave Shadaloo when he gets too extreme with the whole dress code rule. Heinous Standards F.A.N.G also has a part in Shadaloo's penchant for illegal experiments, kidnapping, blackmail, and even child abuse. On top of being the creator of the Dolls, he is responsible for killing Rashid's close friend, and gloated to the latter that he enjoyed every moment of it. He threatened a child (Li-Fen) to force her have one of the Black Moons crash into Earth. Hell, even his Arcade Mode ending has F.A.N.G go full-on omnicide that would make Kefka Palazzo a run for his money. Final Verdict He's basically Professor Hojo in a fighting game. An easy yes times two. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals